Список энциклопедии по отраслям знаний
Это список энциклопедий по отраслям знаний. Универсальная энциклопедия : См. также: Шаблон:Русские универсальные энциклопедии Печатные работы Английский язык * The Children's Encyclopedia, by Arthur Mee. * Collier's Encyclopedia * Columbia Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Columbia University Press last published in 2000. * Cambridge Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Cambridge University Press last published in 1997. * Compton's Encyclopedia: 26 volume encyclopedia * Encyclopedia Americana: both a print work and currently a part of Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia. * Encyclopædia Britannica: one of the best-known encyclopedias in English. See also the 1911 Encyclopedia Britannica. * Encyclopedia of Associations: a printed directory of associations and nonprofit groups published by Thomson Gale. Also available online as Associations Unlimited. * Encyclopedia Rizaliana: a one-volume encyclopedia about the life, works and influence of the Philippine patriot, Jose Protasio Rizal, published by Lulu Press in 2008 and edited by Jose Fadul * Funk and Wagnalls * Groliers Encyclopedia * Grolier Book of Knowledge: 20 volumes of equal length * New American Desk Encyclopedia: Small paperback encyclopedia last published in 1997 * Oracle Encyclopædia: a five volume encyclopedia published in 1895 * The Poets' Encyclopedia edited by Michael Andre * Random House Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Random House last published in 1990 * Pears Cyclopaedia: a one-volume encyclopaedia published annually in the United Kingdom * The Penguin Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia published by the Penguin Group in 2002 and edited by David Crystal * World Book: designed for family use, World Book is the world’s best selling print encyclopedia Испанский язык * Diccionario Enciclopédico Espasa * Diccionario Enciclopédico Hispano-Americano de Literatura, Ciencias y Artes: Barcelona, Montaner y Simón,1887-1899, reprints and appendices up to 1910. Wonderful and very readable articles, many of them written by known Spanish scholars of the day. Reprinted by the London editor Walter M. Jackson (C. H. Simonds Company, Impresores, Boston, Estados Unidos de Norte América). See reference at http://www.filosofia.org/enc/eha/eha.htm * Enciclopedia Encarta * Enciclopedia universal ilustrada europeo-americana; the biggest encyclopedia of its time. Also known as Enciclopedia Espasa o Enciclopedia Espasa-Calpe * Enciclopedia Labor * Enciclopedia Libre Universal also known as Enciclopedia Libre * Enciclopedia Salvat * Gran enciclopedia planeta, 20 volumes, DVD and on-line encyclopedia, 2004. Geared for adults, and published by the same people who publish the Encyclopedia Britannica. * Britannica Enciclopedia Universal Ilustrada, 20 volumes; heavily illustrated. Also published by the Encyclopedia Britannica, but designed for students 10-17 years of age. * Nueva enciclopedia Durvan * Nueva enciclopedia cumbre, published by Grolier in 14 volumes and available online. Другие языки * Allgemeine Encyclopädie der Wissenschaften und Künste: very large 19th-century German encyclopaedia by Ersch and Gruber * Banglapedia: National encyclopedia of Bangladesh * Брокгауз (энциклопедия): немецкая энциклопедия * Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: русская дореволюционная энциклопедия в 86 томах * Den Store Danske Encyklopædi (The Great Danish Encyclopedia) in Danish * Enciklopedija Jugoslavije in Serbo-Croatian * Enciklopedija Slovenije in Slovenian * Enciclopedia României in Romanian (1939) * Большая Советская Энциклопедия: вторая крупнейшая и самая полная энциклопедия на русском; было 3 издания, 3-е издание 1969—1978 гг. содержало 30 томов * Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon: huge 18th-century German encyclopedia by Johann Heinrich Zedler * Gujin tushu jicheng: Chinese encyclopedia completed in 1725 (10 million Chinese characters) * Tamil Kalaik kaLanjiyam:Tamil 10 volume encyclopedia published in 1963. * Lexicon Universale in Latin (1698) * Magyar Nagylexikon (The Great Hungarian Lexicon): 19 volume general encyclopedia in Hungarian * Musik in Geschichte und Gegenwart (1999): 27 volume German encyclopedia of music and musicians * ''Meyers Konversations-Lexikon; in German * Pomorska enciklopedija: in Serbo-Croatian (The Maritime Encyclopedia) * Medicinska enciklopedija: in Serbo-Croatian * Tehnička enciklopedija: in Serbo-Croatian (Technical encyclopedia) * Enciklopedija hrvatske umjetnosti: in Croatian (The Encyclopedia of Croatian Art), (2005) * Filmska enciklopedija: in Croatian (The Film encyclopedia) * Nationalencyklopedin: encyclopedia in Swedish * Nordisk familjebok: encyclopedia in Swedish * Otto's encyclopedia: the largest Czech encyclopedia published between 1888—1908 and 1930—1943 * The Persian Encyclopedia : a three volume Persian encyclopedia edited by Gholamhossein Mosahab, partially based on the early editions of the Columbia Encyclopedia * Vojna enciklopedija in Serbo-Croatian (The Military Encyclopedia) * Wielka Encyklopedia Powszechna PWN, 13 volumes, 1962—1970, the largest encyclopedia to date in Polish * Wielka Encyklopedia PWN, 2001—2005, the successor to the WEP PWN; larger and more objective, it is currently being finished На CD-ROM, DVD-ROM и/или в Интернете * AllRefer.com: Columbia Encyclopedia * Compton's Interactive Encyclopedia: only available in electronic form. * Encyclopædia Britannica. See also the 1911 Encyclopedia Britannica. * Большая энциклопедия Кирилла и Мефодия: на русском. * Gran Enciclopedia Planeta, in Spanish. * Grolier's Electronic Encyclopedia: The first computer encyclopedia, produced on CD-ROM by KnowledgeSet in 1985. * Microsoft Encarta: published by Microsoft. It is only available in electronic form. * Nueva enciclopedia cumbre, published by Grolier. * Micronet Universal: in Spanish. Published by Micronet. * Encyclopédie Larousse en ligne, available here. * The Enciclopedia Compacta Britannica, available from Babylon here. The Britannica Concise Encyclopedia translated into Spanish. * Rubricon: крупнейший онлайноый энциклопедический портал на русском. * Википедия: официально крупнейшая в мире энциклопедия — проект по созданию полной энциклопедии, использующей технологию вики, лицензирующийся под GNU Free Documentation License. * World Book: PC and Mac electronic versions published by Software MacKiev. Contains every article from print encyclopedia. Только Вебсайты * Enciclopedia Libre: project to create a Spanish encyclopedia using wiki software, released under the GFDL. * Encyclopedia of Life Sciences * Encyclopaedia of Turkey: An online encyclopedia about Turkey and Anatolian Culture. * EncycloZine: an online encyclopedia of books and knowledge. * Everything2 * Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia: an electronic encyclopedia published by Grolier. * Hierarchypedia: an online encyclopedia using Wikimedia that is no longer online. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Davidcannon/Nuked/Hierarchypedia * Illogicopedia a branch off from Uncyclopedia (but note the site maintains «We are not Uncyclopedia») for fun nonsense, random humour and one-liners. (Illogicopedia) * Internet FAQ archives * netcyclo: John Anderson’s Internet encyclopedia project. * Nupedia: a peer reviewed, open content encyclopedia project, currently inactive. * Open Site: an effort inspired by, but not officially affiliated with, the Open Directory Project. * Probert Encyclopaedia: an online topical encyclopedia consisting of almost 100,000 short entries, published by Mathew Probert and based in the United Kingdom. * Susning.nu: project to create a Swedish encyclopedia using wiki software. * Wikinfo: although based structurally on Wikipedia, it is not a Wikimedia project. * Википедия * Wikiweise: project to create a German encyclopedia using wiki software, released under the GFDL. * WikiZnanie: project to create a Russian encyclopedia using wiki software, released under the BSD DPL. * Uncyclopedia: a satirical parody of Wikipedia. * Private Sözlük: a collaborative hypertext Turkish dictionary and encyclopedia site that shares a similar concept with Everything2 or H2G2. * Wikiality — a satirical encyclopedia based on the Colbert Report television show Специализированные энциклопедии Категория:Энциклопедии